Fun and Games on Christmas Day
by Amanda S. Hiaasen
Summary: The Marauders and a friend settle down by the tree to exchange gifts.


**F**un and **G**ames on **C**hristmas **D**ay

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related indicia are copyright© J.K. Rowling. THEYARENOTMYCHARACTERS. Just the story is. Who'da thunk.

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts was always splendid. Each common room (or at least the Gryffindor's) had a high ceiling; therefore they always had a massive tree decorated in traditional house colors. Gold and red balls were seemingly strategically placed around the tree by Professor Flitwick, just as he did with the silvers and whites on the many trees in the Great Hall. A spell had been placed on the decorative balls to shine and gleam, so that the tree needed no added lights or charms. Under the tree rested a circular, thick, red and gold tree skirt that had no presents on it thus far, save the ones from one student to the next. Most of the presents from ones family came Christmas Eve so that each child would be surprised, and so that nothing could be opened before Christmas.

Every year the Hogwarts Grounds were covered in fluffy white snow around Christmas, which only added to the beauty the castle truly held. It was the twenty fifth of December, and most of the students had already awoke to run down the spiral stairs that lead to their dormitories to find presents from friends and family. While they quickly tore open the packaging, five seventh years slept. Yes, five.

What was the point in getting up early on Christmas if it was another day off from classes in which you had the opportunity to sleep in to your hearts desire? There was no point at all. Soon enough if was nearly ten am, and three of the first five were still sleeping. Lily Evans was seated on a crushed velvet armchair sipping hot cocoa and watching the fire. A bright-eyed Remus Lupin in his tattered thin terry cloth robe joined her shortly after. They exchanged Happy Christmas' and chit chatted while the final three boys snoozed. Truth be told, Peter Pettigrew wasn't actually asleep, and he hadn't been for the past hour, he just didn't want to get up until his two best friends woke up.

Finally, James Potter started to stir in his warm bed. As he tiredly fumbled with his glasses, he threw a pillow at Sirius Black and hit him around his lower back area, as he was sleeping on his stomach. "Oi!" Sirius called, "I'm up, I'm up."

"It's Christmas, get out of bed so we can open our gifts. I have an odd feeling mum sent us loads of sweets." Just what they needed right after getting up. "You up Wormtail?" James called.

Peter, trying hard to act as though he had just been woken up, pulled off a rather good fake yawn and let out a muffled 'mhm' for a reply.

"Right then, make yourselves decent and let's go join Moony and Lily." Lily had recently started to converse with the Marauders ever since, by some dumb luck, James was chosen to be Head Boy along with her, as the Head Girl. She had finally realized just how dim she had been to dislike them, or so James was content with thinking.

The three young men started out of the bed, a tiny yelp sounded from all of them when their feet came into contact with the cold stone ground, just as it did every single bloody morning. Rather quickly they found their slippers and thick, plush bathrobes and started down the stairs. Peter followed James, while Sirius stayed back for just a second as he checked himself in the mirror, making sure his hair – although dirty and sticking up in odd places, still looked just as good as it did any other time.

Finally all five were seated around the fire on crushed velvet sofas and chairs. Sirius did the honors of passing out gifts, as theirs were the last ones under the tree. "A Lily Evans," he called and handed her a large, intricately wrapped box. "Prongs," he stated as he handed James a slender box. Next Sirius picked up a colorful gift bag and handed it to Peter, "It's heavy mate." He stated. An evenly square box was next, and Sirius handed it to Remus, a sly grin on his face, the gift was from him. "And last but definitely not least, mine." He chose a smaller box.

One by one they opened their presents, far more slowly that other children might have done. Lily received a large book of charms from Remus. From his parents, James had received the newest racing broom out on the market, which would ultimately make Quidditch easier for the Gryffindor team. Digging through the large amount of colorful tissue paper, Peter found a rather massive quantity of candy, from his mother and father, with a little note telling him to share with his friends. That year, Sirius had decided to get Remus a new day to day robe, as his always seemed to get trashed during that time of the month. Maybe this one would last so he could try and pull off the appearance of a normal boy. Lastly, Sirius opened the gift, which was from James' parents. They had bought him a pair of dragon hide boots, a pair he remembered pointing out when they all took a family trip to Diagon Alley before the school year had started. The boots were beautiful.

Sirius again passed out gifts, and each teenager opened their gifts while sipping fresh cocoa and chatting about the day's events. A gift from Sirius to James popped from its box when it was opened and floated above the heads of James and Lily. It was mistletoe. James had been trying to win her heart for the better part of their seven years at Hogwarts, and he'd never been able to. And it was about time someone else started to push.

Lily blushed and James looked like he could have killed Sirius either out of joy and mock anger. A quick kiss then came, leaving both parties blushing madly, to the point where their faces were as red as Lily's hair. "It's about time." Sirius called though a fit of deep chuckled. They were all laughing. In the spirit of Christmas everything was perfect. Sirius had his family there, as well as his friends, the best bloody friends a seventeen-year-old heart throb could ask for. For the their last Christmas at the Beautiful Hogwarts, it was by far their best.

* * *

Meh, quickly edited by me. Happy Holidays Everyone. 


End file.
